KanoKido 5 Shuffled Song Drabbles
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: KanoKido drabbles based from 5 songs. A shuffled song challenge. Cover image of Kido singing God Knows was by a reader who likes to keep her name to be refrained.


**Deceiver: That shuffle challenge was still on my mind while I was going to the zoo today. There was a traffic jam so I decided to try it out again. Originally there were 7 songs but my phone bugged up and only got the first five back (the last two was Persona Alice and You Belong With Me...Persona Alice fits SetoMary though...). Excuse me for my crappy shuffled playlist, I ****_have _****angst songs but the first few were just...this...yeah...**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Oh, and my previous attempt had Madness of Duke Venomania playing first…Kano's harem with Kido as his bitch + Seto stabbing him to save him = HEART STABBING ENDING FOR KANOKIDO.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**01. I won't say I'm in love - Hercules**

Kido knew they shouldn't have watched a Disney film. Hercules was good, she admit, but after a certain song, Seto, Momo, Mary and Ene were pestering her on her love life.

"I won't say it!"

"You got it bad!"

"Give it up!"

"Check the grin you're in love!"

Kido fumed. No way was she going to admit she was in love with Kano. Out loud anyway.

~.~.~.~.~

**02. Treacherous Sunset - Theatre Brook**

Kano and Kido just finished a mission. They were heading back to the base together in the dead of the late night. It was a long day, but they got what they wanted, more data on that 'monster'.

"Hey, Kido." The girl turned to the blond questioningly. He was pointing to the sky, which was starting to brighten into a lighter shade of sky blue.

Both of them stood there, looking up as the sky slowly glowed and the sun crept behind the skyscrapers.

They were getting close. Closer to achieving their dream of finding that monster and destroy her world.

This world seems to know it.

~.~.~.~.~

**03. Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story - IA**

The boy didn't say anything. A monster had no right to speak. Yet the girl smiled at him sweetly, a hand extended for him to take.

"Let's go together."

He didn't know what compelled him to take it. And when he did, they just ran, the girl leading the way into the dead of the night.

They ran and ran, until the sun rose. They ran across the land the boy wished was destroyed. It was better if everything was destroyed.

Yet...

As the girl held onto his hand, he didn't want it.

And they disappeared from the world.

~.~.~.~.~

**04. God Knows - Hirano Aya**

Kano stood there, staring at the hard headed tom boy he knew as a friend. She was never the type to attract attention, and yet there she was, singing on the stage while playing the electric guitar for the light music club. Seto was banging his head to the music with everyone else. But Kano just stood still, transfixed. Kido was amazing. Her guitar skill, her voice, her passion.

The song was about the girl, for the boy's sake, want to be together with him no matter, even though their past was dark.

He didn't know why, but he felt like the song was for him.

Especially when she was looking at him as she sang, eyes desperate as she tried to sing the song's message. To him.

God bless them, because he want to be with her too.

When he smiled at her after she was done, she saw it was returned with pleased looking green eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

**05. Silky Love - Horie Yui**

She couldn't say 'I love you' to him. It was not that easy. It was not as easy being strong in personality and mind, it just showed how much of a girl she was.

Whenever he saw him, she wanted to say it to get it over with because it was on her mind 24/7. Yet she knew it would break the bond they have as childhood friends. He would leave because he would insist that he didn't deserve it and thus would shatter her heart.

But someday, _someday_, she would overcome it. Her flimsy heart had to be able to stay strong, let her run after him, grab him so then he would know he had to stay with her.

Someday, Kido would say to him "I love you, Kano."

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Kido singing God Knows to Kano is so much FREAKIN' WIN! SOMEONE DRAW A FANART OF THAT MOMENT PLEASE! I WOULD BE FOREVER HAPPY AND LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVEN MAKE ONE KAGEPRO ONESHOT FOR YOU! X3 **


End file.
